Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Has Konoha 11 learned about Naruto Through the Manga, Anime & Filler arcs in both Part 1 & 2, does Konoha 11 know that Naruto is jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? Are they aware about Akatsuki's plan with Naruto? :Seems so...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) yes they do know they were told not to speak about it or they will be consequences kakashi jariya tsunate and narutos freinds do know that they want the jureki inside naruto ok....i kinda find this strange ok. so the databook says that he's done 16 official missions in total. but i find it stupid.it cant even be true! he's been a ninja for like, 4 years and he only completed 16 missions? --Narutodude (talk) 21:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC)narutodude :The plot follows Naruto whenever he goes on a mission, which makes it difficult to complete X00 missions. That would be a new mission every few chapters. ~SnapperT '' 22:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not that strange when you think about it. He's been a ninja for 4 years. 2½ of those he was away with Jiraiya, so that leaves 1½ years to do missions. He also spent more than a month on the chūnin exams and more than a month on finding Tsunade. he was also in the hospital for a few months at the end of part 1. He also spent time training his Wind Release and Sage techniques, so let's say that leaves 11 months. That leaves about 20 days for each mission. Remember that he and his team-members have to recover, prepare, and train as well. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::And yet...during the Search for Tsunade arc Naruto showed that he had a huge amount of money saved up from his missions (most, if not all of which would've been D or C rank). Unless finding lost cats and pulling up potatoes has a ridiculously high pay rate, he couldn't earned all that money just from doing a few measly missions.Dartblaze (talk) 06:46, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::thou the anime shows more then 16 missions this wiki works off the manga as primary source of infomation, and as for the money thing it is also shown he has ''very good luck when it comes to winning bets and lotto Fawcettp (talk) 08:12, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::He had a wallet full of change, I would hardly call that a huge amount... Still, let's look at the facts, shall we? :::::At the time of the Search for Tsunade mission, Naruto had completed 7 D-rank missions, 1 C-rank mission (the Escort Tazuna mission), and 1 A-rank mission (the Chase Gaara and Sasuke mission). :::::D-rank missions make between 5.000 and 50.000 ryō, C-rank missions between 30.000 and 100.000 ryō, and A-rank missions between 80.000 and 1.000.000 ryō. :::::This means that at the time of the Search for Tsunade mission, Naruto had made at least 145.000 ryō and at most 1.450.000 ryō. 1 ryō = ¥10, so that would mean he made between ¥1.450.000 and ¥14.500.000. :::::That's between: :::::* €10.879,21 and €108.792,13; :::::* £9.562,70 and £95.626,99 (UK); :::::* $15.915,20 and $159.152,-- (US). ::::: All that in not more than 1½ year time. Those are some damned good wages for a 12/13-year-old boy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol...cant belive u calculated all that, and even converted it into a currency that even an idiot shud be able to understand...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Senju Clan Shouldn't Naruto get the Senju clan logo? Since Madara reveald that within Naruto dwells the fire of the Senju Clan. Source http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/462/14/ :Having the same ideals ≠ bring related by blood. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::it is true there is no close relation between them but he does look a hell of a lot like one of the guys in the clan photo (thou this may be due to limited design changeability) Fawcettp (talk) 08:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Similar appearances can happen without a blood relationship. Until there is definite proof that Naruto is considered a Senju, their symbol shouldn't be added to Naruto's page. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Wired i was watching some filler arcs and if filler arcs like arcs to juts make more episodes right the will not remember the mission. so how can thay only find out it would take three years for orochimaru to posses sasuke in a filler arc. Bleach boy Appearance summary Why doesn't Naruto get more detailed description in the Appearance summary, like Sasuke and Sakura have? KazeKitsune (talk) 20:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Your free to add anything u see fit you know..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Abilities This may sound like general discussion, but it relates to the 'Abilities' section- can someone please explain how Naruto's abilities are 'Kage level or higher'? Sure he's much more powerful in sage mode, but that takes a while to set up (gathering energy, making shadow clones) so when he doesn't have that opportunity he shouldn't be any higher than jonin (if that). Also, in his battle against Pain he relied heavily on the toads (who he can't usually summon properly) and not his own strength. ALSO he can't rely on the fox due to the whole 'breaking loose and killing everyone' problem. So what exactly is it that makes him supposedly so powerful? Dartblaze (talk) 09:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*Sage Mode = HIS Technique, which he can use anytime he needs it. ::*He's twice shown that he can gather the energy instantly. :::#When he came bak frm the eight tail mode :::#When he met Nagato. Both times he didn't have clones remaining to gather energy. ::*Defeated Akatsuki leader and Helped Kill Kakauzu. ::*Tsunade and Kakashi defeated by Pain Shows how powerful Pain was. ::*Fukasaku states he's surpassed previous generation. ::*Zetsu states he's become extremly powerful, maybe evn more so than Sasuke. :I dont see the problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 09:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*Sage mode is a special form- kind of pathetic if he has to use it in every one of his battles. ::*Kakuzu had already been fighting for ages, plus the battle was won due to Kakuzu's huge oversight. ::*Tsunade was completely exhausted; Kakashi fought alone (mostly). ::*Fukasaku didn't necessarily mean that he was more powerful. ::* In sage mode, maybe... I'll reserve judgment until his next battle... but I greatly resent his 'get beaten then go fox mode and win' motif. P.S. Not a personal attack in any way...except against Naruto. Dartblaze (talk) 11:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You dont seem to like Naruto much. ::::*"Sage mode is a special form" Isn't the Sharingan, the Rinnegan or the Byakugan a "Special Eye"? Dont the ppl who have it rely on it ALL the time? Isn't that Pathetic of them? ::::*Wasn't Jiraiya's most powerful form the Sage mode as well? ::::*Wasn't Tsunade exhausted BECAUSE of Pain? ::::*Didn't Naruto fight ALL PATHS ALONE, and not just A Couple like Kakashi? ::::*Didn't Even Kakuzu admit that if he gets hit with the Rasen shuriken, that he's done for? ::::*Didn't Kakuzu know he was well and truly defeated as he mentioned to Kakashi that he couldn't belive he was beaten by Kids? ::::*"plus the battle was won due to Kakuzu's huge oversight." Whose fault is that. Are you implying that evrytime Naruto outsmarts his opponent that its luck? :::Please be unbiased when viewing these things. Naruto is in no way my fav character. I'm just stating the facts..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::*But sage mode isn't just something you use on a regular basis (unless he improves it in some way. That would be cool.) ::*Jiraiya was powerful even without sage mode ::*Tsunade never fought Pain. ::*Naruto fought with 5 toads ::*Kakuzu was also referring to Kakashi ::*And it was a blindingly simple bluff that he fell for... Sorry if I seem to hate Naruto with a passion (I used to; not anymore) ;) Could something possibly be added to the article about his incredible determination/stunning use of deception and backup plans? Those seem to be his main strength. Dartblaze (talk) 12:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Again u seem hell bent on refusing the facts. ::*Why was Tsunade exhausted? Because of Pain's Shinra Tensai.. ::*The toads only took care of the summons, Naruto took care of the actual bodies. ::*Again, Naruto Outsmarted Kakuzu. Thats STRATEGY. Thats a part of Battle. ::*Wats the difference in age and expereince between Jiraiya and Naruto? ::*Naruto defeated sum1 that 2 of the Sannin and Kakashi with help couldn't defeat. All 3 were Hokage candidates (tsunade being Hokage)...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sooooo...his main strength still seems to be strategy. My main problem is that the article almost completely ignores this essential point...any objections to me adding a section on it? Dartblaze (talk) 12:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::" Naruto has gained in his training with Jiraiya are an increased range of battle smarts and more knowledge of the basics of a shinobi, which he lacked during Part I." Its stated. If u want to expand on that, i dont see a problem..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I thought that bit very much breezed over something that comprises most of Naruto's fighting style...alrighty then, I'll expand it. Thankx! Dartblaze (talk) 12:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC)